There has been known a technique of service collaboration providing a new service with causing a plurality of services to collaborate with one another. For example, as an example of such service collaboration, a technique has been known that causes a data storage service storing the data of a user and a data analysis service acquiring the data of a user from the data storage service and analyzing the acquired data to collaborate with each other.
Such a technique has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-287078 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-309846.